


Peace to All

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Peace to All

**Title:** Peace to All  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Fluffity fluff.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #101: Peace  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Luna has a lot of faith.

  
~

Peace to All

~

“...why’s it peace to men?” Luna persisted as they walked home. “Women deserve peace, too.”

Neville nodded. “It’s an old hymn. They said ‘men’ and meant people, men _and_ women.”

“They meant _men_ ,” Luna insisted, sounding so unlike her normal, calm self that Neville paused to look at her. “You should change it.”

Neville blinked. “I’m not in charge of hymns...”

“If you start singing about ‘peace to all’, others will, too.” She smiled. “People follow you.”

“You’ve a lot of faith in me,” Neville said, chuckling.

“I do.” She leaned up, kissing him, and all around them, peace reigned.

~


End file.
